A Shinigami Miko
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome Higurashi sighed, just what had she gotten herself into now? Shinigami, Quincy's and Hollows? A collection of Bleach/IY Drabbles/oneshots.
1. Uryū Ishida

**A Shinigami Miko**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi sighed, just what had she gotten herself into now? Shinigami, Quincy's and Hollows? A collection of Bleach/IY Drabbles/oneshots.**

* * *

**Uryū Ishida**

* * *

She had come to him in hopes of him helping her train her miko powers, which were similar to his own powers.

Of course he had turned her down he did not want his childhood friend and, secret, love involved in such a dangerous thing.

She was mad at him oh, lord was she mad, but he endured her verbal lashings so long as it kept her safe.

Yet, she had left the next day and hadn't come back until a week later covered in cuts and bruises.

Because he had refused to help her train her powers she had gone in to battle unprepared and had gotten hurt.

She had gotten hurt because of him.

After that he took her under his wing and trained her to the extent that he could.

It was better for her to have knowledge of how to protect herself then to not because either way she would fight.

Of course he increased his own training so he could become strong enough to protect them both because as her boyfriend it was his job to keep her safe.

* * *

**AN: After talking with Yuki I decided to move over as many of my old fics as I can from A03...well the one's that are 'safe'. **


	2. Urahahra Kisuke

**Urahahra Kisuke**

* * *

He watched her from afar whenever he was sent to the living world.

She was an enigma to him, she was the last of her kind and yet, yet she was so normal. She didn't let her powers and status get to her head like so many others would have and he admired her for that.

Yet, he was not allowed to approach her even though she would have been able to see him and converse with him. He was a shinigami, a captain at that, and he knew such things were forbidden.

Yet, now, now he was an exiled captain with no more loyalty to them then Aizen, no that was not true he supposed he had more honor then Aizen ever would. Yet, that wasn't the point. The point was, now he could approach her and converse with her and if he was lucky he might even get the chance to get to know everything about her.

Good thing he was well known for being lucky.

* * *

**AN: Yesterday, June 9th, was my birthday so I'd like to say thank you to everyone who wished me a happy one! **


	3. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

She was by far the weirdest person he had met due to his duties as a shingami, then again she was the main reason he never regretted becoming a shinigami, because he knew if he was not one he probably never would have met her.

Nor would he have gotten the chance to love her and have his love returned no matter what he was.

Whether it be human, shinigami, or vizard.

She loved him for him and he loved her for her.


	4. Uryuu Ishida

**Uryuu Ishida**

* * *

**Title: Higurashi-Sensei**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, now twenty five, thought she was done with her adventures in the spiritual world. She had gone to college graduatedand was now living a normal life. That is until her college friend asks her to tutor his son, one Ishida, in the art of spiritual bows and arrows. AU**

* * *

Higurashi Kagome watched with a critical eye as he took his stance. His balance wasn't portioned evenly, his arm was too tense, and there was obvious strain in his lower back. She arched her eyebrow as she saw his hand quiver from the strain of holding the spirit bow taunt. She took in everything little thing about his stance and shook her head.

"Enough." She gave him a small smile as he let his spirit energy disappear and turned to her with a scowl on his face. Light beads of sweat were dotting his forehead. He wiped them away as he fixed his glasses, his other hand clenching in an attempt to make the pain go away.

"I'm still not good enough." The self-loathing in his voice made her wince as she patted his weary shoulder.

"You need to take small steps. Your powers are still weak from your stint in the Soul Society." She scrunched up her face at the end of her sentence. She hated that place, so damn fixated on ranking and status. It was disgusting.

Uryuu Ishida merely shrugged her hand off his shoulder but nodded, it was true. "Thank you Higurashi-sensei." He smirked lightly as she swatted his back.

"Oh hush up! I told you to call me Kagome! Geez, way to make a girl feel old." She laughed lightly as she drew her own bow; hers was a physical long bow. With practiced ease, she drew her arrow and held her pose, knowing he was watching her.

He was in awe; her form was perfect, her stance balanced and her eyes narrowed from their usual light blue orbs to a darker blue filed with concentration.

Her finger twitched as she felt his intense gaze on her body and with a low exhale she let her arrow fly. She watched it soar through the air, her miko ki focused in the tip of the arrow, a big improvement from her earlier tries as a teenager, and with a twang, it hit the center of the target.

With a small smug smile, she turned to him and positioned her bow on her back. "See? Do you know how long it took me to perfect that? Three years! Before that it was horrid my powers were all over the place it looked like a flare shooting through the air." She laughed as a light blush dusted across her cheeks.

Uryuu smiled as she brushed her hair behind her ear. The silken locks glinting in the sun, his hand twitched wishing to touch them, yet he reined it in. "I see… I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

Kagome nodded. "Yup, that's the plan. Your dad already set up a training schedule with me. But if your grades start to drop, we'll take a break. He was very firm about that." She shivered thinking about the stern male and his harsh gaze. She may have known him since her first year, his third year, in college but he still put the fear of God in her.

Uryuu nodded, his dad was very serious about him following in his footsteps. "Understandable, Higurashi-sensei." He smiled a bit a she huffed at him and smacked his shoulder a bit harder. "Oh, shut up! Gawd! I'm only twenty-five-years old! What are you? Fifteen? Only a few years younger than Souta." She nodded to herself trying to do the math in her head.

Uryuu scowled at that but nodded. "Yeah, he's a senior right now. I see him every once in a while on campus. Does he have any spiritual energy?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Just me, aren't I lucky?" She shook her head as she re-situated her bow on her back. "Well, let's go inside, shall we? We can have some tea while we wait for your dad, I assume he's still a bit self absorbed in his work?"

Uryuu nodded as she followed her to her house. "Yes, he's been really busy lately… I could just walk home."

Kagome shook her head. "No! It's late out! Now come on, I should get to know you better, young grasshopper. Last time I saw you was in the eighth grade play your dad dragged me to."

Uryuu blushed at that, recalling he was cast as the prince. He hated his dad for bringing Kagome to it, he had even asked him not to. He had a small crush on her back then and now that he was older it had only grown. He was surprised to find out about her past but more then grateful that she volunteered to help train him.

Even if it was to get closer to his dad, but he would fix that. He smiled as she handed him a cup of tea, their fingers brushing against each other as they sat down on her couch. He sipped at it lightly enjoying the way she laughed as she told him embarrassing stories about his dad, stories he could use as black mail later, all the while enjoying the way she curled up on the couch next to him and leaned against him.


	5. Tōshirō Hitsugaya

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya**

* * *

The first thing he had noticed about her was that she was shorter than him, which was a feat in its self.

The second thing was her wide innocent blue eyes.

Eyes that he found himself wanting to spend hours just gazing into and so he did.

She told him the first thing she had noticed about him was his silver hair, hair that reminded her of an old dear friend.

The second thin she noticed was the burden he carried, a burden she wanted to help him carry and so she did.


	6. Aizen Sōsuke

**Aizen Sōsuke**

* * *

**The Fallen**

**Summary: They were both fallen. He had fallen from the path of a Shinigami, and she, she had fallen from the path of a miko.**

* * *

Aizen huffed in anger as he slammed his fists on the table. That damn soul reaper had foiled his plans again! Every thing had been going according to plan Gin was easily defeating two of the captains when that damn strawberry showed up and saved the day. Gin was badly injured, knocked into a coma and they had no one to heal him. Their healer had been killed in a struggle between two menos grandes and Renji.

Aizen sighed tiredly as he allowed himself to fall rather ungracefully into a near by chair. He was at a loss; he didn't know what to do. His forces had been cut in half and losing Gin at such a critical time was not good. He'd have to rethink his plan and make changes. If he wasn't careful he might loose to the inferior soul reapers. He clenched his fists in anger as he glared at the ground. He would not let that happen, he would stand atop the heavens and rule over all.

Aizen sighed as he tried to recompose himself it wouldn't do him any good to lose his cool. He had to remain calm and collected if he wanted to win this war. He took a deep breath and allowed his senses to spread out around him. He froze as he felt something that he should have noticed right away. He grit his teeth as he looked up slowly, his hard eyes taking in the form in front of him.

Small dainty feet covered in traditional socks and sandals, along flowing red skirt, a form fitting white haori that had long belled out sleeves that covered small dainty hands. Long wavy waist length black hair that seemed to have blue highlights when caught in the right light. A long slender white neck, a pale blemish free face, pink pouty lips, a small button nose. And most captivating of all were the washed out blue eyes that seemed tired yet radiated a sense of peace.

She was small and dainty; she would probably only come up his mid chest if he stood up. Her body was well toned, her perky breasts non to big nor to small. Her waist was trim and she had child bearing hips. He narrowed his eyes at her form as he took in her stance. She may have looked at ease but her form was set in a defensive stance. She was good, he could not pick out any flaws in her stance.

Though she radiated no spiritual energy, hell he couldn't even sense her aura or see her spirit ribbon. So how in the hell did she get in here? His own private chambers, if she had no power? Then again she could be hiding it, it wouldn't be to far fetched, she did have a fighters trained body and an impenetrable defensive stance. His body tensed as he prepared for an attack as she smiled at him.

"Ah…it is a pleasure to meet you Aizen-Sama." Aizen narrowed his eyes at her.

"Woman how do you know my name and how did you get in here?" She blushed as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. An action that could have cost her, her life if he wasn't so curious as to who she was and how she got into his private chambers.

"Ah how rude of me. I am here on my master's orders. He has been watching you for a while and is impressed with your work. He wishes to propose an alliance between you and himself." Aizen narrowed his eyes at her as he sat up straighter, she didn't answer either of his questions yet she managed to perk his curiously enough hat he would humor her and hear her out before deciding what to do.

"Tell me more." She nodded.

"As I sated before, my master has taken a great interest in you and your work. He believes that if you accept his offer he could help further your goal while you help his. He will help you stand atop the heavens if you help him destroy the soul society." Aizen contemplated her words before talking again.

"If he is so interested in me why does he not come to me himself?"

"My master is a very busy man. He has other priorities that must come first. Though that is not to say meeting you isn't as important he just has prior engagements that must come first. He is after all a very powerful man and has many enemies." Aizen narrowed his eyes at her insult. Though it was said unintentionally it was still an insult, the only thing that kept him from killing her was her quick and witty recovery.

Aizen smirked he would play with her for a little bit it would help keep his mind off his current troubles. Hell he might even take her master's offer use him and kill him he was proved useless.

"Well if he is so powerful then why doesn't he deal with the soul society himself?" Her smile twitched before returning to its former glory.

"Well as I stated he is a very busy man and must manage his time. Though he probably could take down most of the Soul society he would have trouble taking on all of it and it's allies." Aizen nodded.

"I see so he needs my help to do so. But if I help him how will he help me? I am quite confident that I can continue on with my plans and stand atop the havens myself." Her smile vanished and her face became an unreadable mask.

"My master is very wise when it comes to planning and could just as easily accomplish his goals with out you. He is very good at pitting people against each other and would have no problem pitting your remaining men against you. But he has decided to allow you to help him, you remind him of himself when he was younger and believes that with the right guidance you could become as powerful as he..." Aizen glared at her for her blunt insults yet he held his tongue, he wished to hear her out before cutting her head off and sending it to her master as his refusal.

"And stand atop the havens, while he rules this world." Aizen nodded in understanding.

"I see he wishes to rule this world and be assured that the one who rules the heavens will not turn on him. If we make this alliance we will not be able to hurt each other. He would be left to do as he wishes with this world and I with the heavens. Your master is very cunning." She smiled at him.

"You are very wise Aizen–Sama. My lord has no doubts that you will accomplish yours goals alone. He just wishes to make it easier for you and assure himself his reign." Aizen smirked at her attempts to regain his favor.

"If what you said is true then if I agree to help him he will leave the heavens to me and I will leave this world to him. We will not interfere with each other after our goals are met." She nodded as she met his eyes.

"Hai. After your goals are met you will have nothing to do with each other unless you wish it. You will both get what you want with minimal losses. And you will never have to face each other in battle unless you betray each other." Aizen narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now that you mention it how do I know that he won't betray me? And how dose he know that I won't betray him?" She smiled sadly as she looked him in the eyes.

"You will make a forbidden pact. Using a living maiden as the contract. It will be signed in both blood and soul. If either of you break the contract the contract maiden will die." Aizen stared at her blankly.

"How will that affect me? I do not care if the contract maiden dies." She smirked.

"Please allow me to finish. Not only will the contract maiden die. The violator of the contract will lose his powers and his power will be added to the other party's power. But if the contract is fulfilled the contract maiden is released and both of the parties involved with the contract will find their power doubled." Aizen closed his eyes as he contemplated her words.

If he made a contract with her master his forces wouldn't keep taking such harsh blows. He'd be assured his place in heaven and no one would meddle with him as long as he left her master to do as he pleased with this world. Also if neither of them violated the contract then his power would be doubled, an added plus that could come in handy latter down the road. But if he broke the contract he would lose all his power and it would go to her master. Then again if her master broke the contract he would lose his power and it would become his. Was it really worth the risk? He mentally sighed as he made up his mind.

He opened his eyes and stared directly into hers.

"I wish to ally myself with your master." She smiled neutrally.

"My lord will be pleased." She moved to leave but before she could he called out to her.

"May I know the name of the one I am dealing with?" She nodded.

"My master's name is Naraku." She raised her hands and prepared to move them before he called out again.

"I did not ask your master's name I asked for yours." Her eyes swirled with an unknown light before she smiled at him, a real smile not one of the fake one's she'd been using.

"My name is Kagome." And with that she performed some hand signs and disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

Aizen smirked, so her name was Kagome. He had a feeling that he'd be seeing more of her, during which he'd figure out her secret. When she smiled he felt a long presumed dead power flow around her, through her. A power said to have disappeared around five hundred years ago, a power more rare and despised then the Quincy's, the pure power of a miko. But her power…it seemed tainted but not as tainted as a dark miko's almost like she had fallen from the light into the darkness yet still clung to what remaining light she had. If he was right then she was a fallen…just like him. He fell from the soul society and she from the path of a miko.

* * *

**AN: So, I'm excited not only do I have an anime convention this weekend but Yuki is supposed to be coming up for it! Yay!**


	7. Urahara Kisuke

**Urahara Kisuke**

* * *

Kagome sighed in boredom as she sat on a bench, in the darkened park where she was supposed to meet her lover, after a five year absence. The baka had gone and got himself kicked out of the soul society, she rolled her eyes at that thought, he was always doing something to piss someone off. Herself included, because here she was newly placed in a human body, sitting on a bench alone in a darkened park.

She huffed as she shifted to lay down on the bench to look up at the stars that were slowly starting to come out. She smiled at them in welcoming, how she had missed them, they were one of the few things the soul society lacked, yes they had stars but they lacked in comparison to the ones here in the human realm, plus the ones in the soul society were fake, merely the lost souls of those who had not made in the soul society. Urahara had told her that once, while they were out on a date and ruined the way she viewed them forever.

She smiled as she thought of her wayward lover, while in the soul society they had been engaged to be married, well until he got kicked out for experimenting on the shikon, which had followed her faithfully in death.

He was so excited when he had met her, he knew who and what she was the moment she appeared, freaked out and pissed because she had fallen down her shrine stairs and broken her neck, what a way to go.

Needless to say he wanted to get to know her, one because she was a miko, two she had the shikon, and three he had meet Kikyou when she had passed and was waiting to be reincarnated.

Of course she had flipped a shit, one she had just died! Two she had no idea what was going on. Three he only wanted to get to know her because of her power, status, and…because she was Kikyou's reincarnation.

Yet again she was compared to the woman, yet again she was the copy, in the shadows…the reincarnation. So…she had avoided him like the plague, latching onto Byakuya, who reminded her of Sesshoumaru in an odd way.

She lightly shook her head at the thought of the stoic man, if she didn't know for a fact that Sesshoumaru was still alive she would have thought he was the man, but, she knew better.

Even so it was hard not to compare the two, both were of noble blood, hardened by their responsibilities. Both were cold and stoic, men of few words, yet when they spoke their words held weight. Most importantly both men had taken her under their wing, Sesshoumaru had when Inu Yasha had died in a battle against Naraku, and Byakuya had when she had first arrived, even now they were still close friends.

She smiled, she was going to pay him a visit soon, she missed him, plus she missed his younger sister as well, she heard she was now involved with the brash Ichigo, whom she had seen when they had that horrid scandal a few years back.

At the time she was locked away because she had let Urhahara experiment on the jewel. She rolled her eyes at that, how cliché, lock away the maiden in a tower, she snorted, the bakas.

She was kind of glad Aizen had gotten rid of those stuffy corrupt teme's, it was what allowed her to be freed from her 'tower'. They needed all the man power they could get their hands on, now that they were at war with Aizen and a new enemy that had just recently emerged.

Needless to say being the only miko in existence be it dead or alive her powers were needed, yeah…it was going to be a while before she was reincarnated, anyone for that matter…kind of hard to do when a war was going on.

She blinked when a shadow fell over her and smiled sitting up. "Hello Urara-baka." She smiled as he pouted at her and opened his fan in front of his face.

"Why is that anyway to greet your lover? Let alone someone you haven't seen in years?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "It is when the baka got kicked out of the damn 'country'…I'm surprised you even got my invitation…" She trailed off as he stared at her blankly.

"How could I not? Honestly did you have to paint it on a billboard in front of my shop? 'Urahara my baka love meet me in the park at sun down or I'll hunt you down and beat you. Love your adoring and pissed off fiancé.' The little kiddies were all over me demanding answers."

She rolled her eyes as he plopped on the bench acting as if he had run a marathon and fanned himself. "Do you know how gay you look right now?" She smirked as he let out an angered…squeal? She arched an eyebrow at him. "See what I mean?"

He pouted at her but pulled her to his side his face hidden by his hat. "We have a lot to talk about, to make up for…"

She nodded sighing as she relaxed into him, their playful mood gone. "Can we do it tomorrow? I just want to look at the stars…" She trailed off as he nodded, resting his chin on her head.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

They both smiled lightly as they sat there and enjoyed the stars together for the first time in five years. They were content to just be by the other, it was nice, they had nothing to worry about…until tomorrow, when they would have to face reality and figure out what to do. But that was tomorrow, not today, so they would enjoy their time together now.


	8. Uryū Ishida:

**Uryū Ishida**

* * *

**Theme: Wedding**

* * *

Kagome blinked as she stared at herself in the mirror, her mother was standing behind her a smile on her face. She lifted her hand to touch the cool glass in front of her. "That's me?" The awe and disbelief was clear in her voice.

Ku-Loon Higurashi placed her hands on her daughter shoulders and smiled at her. She was a true vision dressed in white lace, a sweet heart hop and a fit a flair bottom brought out her dainty figure. Her hair was in an updo, a few pieces framing her face. On her head rested a lace veil, one handed down from her father's side of the family. She was beautiful, and the fact that she doubted it pissed her off.

That was Inu Yasha's fault, while he did it unintentionally he had still cut her daughter down and ruined whatever self worth she had. Thankfully her daughter had found a man who saw her for who she was. Kagome, not Kikyo, not the Shikon miko, but as Kagome and he was waiting for her at the end of an aisle. "You look beautiful baby."

Kagome blinked back tears as she turned to face her mother and hugged her. "Thank you mommy." Ku-Loon smiled as she pulled back and wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. "Let's go Mrs. Ishida." Kagome blushed but nodded a bright smile on her face as she thought of her soon to be husband Uryuu.


	9. Chad (Yasutora) Sado

**Chad (Yasutora) Sado**

* * *

"Oi, Chad-Kun hurry up! We're gunna be late!" Chad shook his head at the small young woman that was currently ahead of him and waving her arms at him to hurry up. He slightly quickened his pace and was by her side in moments, "Sorry Kagome-Chan." She smiled up at him her bright blues eyes dancing with mirth, "That's okay Chad-Kun. I just want to make sure we get the best seat that's all." He nodded and let her drag his large form after her much smaller one into the movie theater.

He frowned as she paid for their tickets; she insisted she pay because he had paid for their last date. Yes date; they had been dating for the past month and a half ever since he had met her at Ichigo's graduation party. She was his cousin, not that it was hard to tell, they had the same brash attitudes and infamous tempers. Which was demonstrated when Renji had tried to hit on her after having a tad bit too much to drink. He never knew that Renji could scream so loud or so high.

In fact when they had first met she had looked up at him and declared that she was going to get him to smile if it was the last thing she did. She was a riot and fun to be around, so much so that he found himself wanting to spend more time with her, and wa la here they were a month and a half later and still going strong. His eyes softened as he watched her buy a jumbo popcorn and a box of chocolate covered cookie dough. She loved to mix them in with the popcorn and eat it as one big chocolately popcorn mess.

He sighed amusedly when she turned to him and motioned for him to help her. He sighed again as he grabbed the gooey mess from her, yes he loved her but he did not like the looks he got from others when he carried her concoctions, though they were no where near as bad as Orihime's. Then again, with her arms free she was able to snuggle up to his side and lead him towards their seats. He smiled in the dark as he sat down next to her to watch the movie as she grasped his much larger darker hand in her smaller pale hand.


	10. Urahara Kisuke:

**Urahara Kisuke**

* * *

Urahara gulped as he watched his lover, whom he had forgot to call…for the past five years…sit on his pillow his hat on her head as she twirled his precious 'pimp cane' as she like to call it. "Mahh, Kago-Cahn…let's not do anything rash, huh? Clam down." She glared at him, "Rash…rash? You haven't called me in five years and you want me to be calm!" Her powers lashed out in a flurry of pink, she took a deep breath to calm herself, she didn't want the SS on her ass, nope no thank you. She had been fine for the past one hundred and fifty years without their interference, she didn't need it now. Her eyes gleamed, oh no, not right now.

Urahara gulped as she looked at him, clam as could be…uh oh…he was in for it now. "Now Kag-" She cut him off by standing up and stalking over to him. He froze as she draped her arms around his neck, his hat hiding her eyes. She smiled coyly up at him one arm wrapped around his neck the other allowing her fingers to draw patterns on his muscular chest. "Urahara-Ku~n…" He shivered, "I hope you're not going to busy for a while…we have five years to make up…and you're going to make them up." He nodded dumbly as she led him like a puppy dog towards his…no their bedroom.


	11. Gin Ichimaru

**Gin Ichimaru**

* * *

Kagome smiled, innocently as she stalked her prey, her weight balanced on the tips of her feet as she tiptoed towards him. She was just about to pounce when he turned around a sly foxy smile on his lips. "Can I help you Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome pouted and settled back down on her feet. "Oh booo~ you suck." Gin smirked as he towered over her, "No my dear, it's _you_ whom sucks." The underdone was clear and his voice suggestive.

Kagome blushed red. "Hentai!" With that she turned on her heels a blush on her face not noticing the way he trailed off after her a foxish grin on his lips.


	12. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

* * *

She was the slip of girl his younger sister had dragged home from the academy one day for a study session.

In the end he ended up calmly dirking tea with her while they waited for Rukia to return from tracking down Renji.

It was awkward at fist but as time went by and they found themselves having tea more and more often with each other, eventually they began exchanging pleasantries and soon they no longer needed Rukia to invite her over, he did.


	13. Tōshirō Hitsugaya:

** Tōshirō Hitsugaya**

* * *

Kagome huffed as her Tachiou was shoved into Rangiku's oversized breasts by said woman. Yeah the woman was fun and easy to like but once she got drunk she got way to touchy to her Tachiou. She pouted lightly as he just stood there and took it, then again he never really did anything but stand there looking angry but that was one of the things she loved about him.

Yes loved she, Kagome Higurashi ex guardian of the Shikon no tama, was in love with her Tachiou. Yes ex, she had died after the final battle due to Naraku's poison it was a very shitty and painful death. When she woke up she was in the soul society wandering around never ending hallways of doom. That was until she ran into her Tachiou.

Hoo boy that was a meeting for the ages he was like a minni version of Sesshomaru with a hint of Inu Yasha's attitude. All in all he pissed her off and they got into an argument. It was kind of nice not to have to crane her neck to yell up at someone. She could yell in his face, something she pointed out in the heat of battle. He was in her face and she was in his face and before she knew it they were kissing. It was not the soft loving kissing of movies. No this was hot angry almost animalistic kissing full of anger and pure lust.

That was the scene Rangiku interrupted, and she was not happy she gasped and pulled Hitsugaya into her breasts and turned on her asking who she was and what not. The whole nine yards while Hitsugaya tried in vain to dislodge himself from her oversized breasts. By the end of the conversation it was established that she was dead and because she was so powerful and had such influence in life she was immediately brought to the compounds. Whoop dee fucking do.

Yeah, she should have been thrilled only the best of the best ended up where she was. Bull shit it was all politics and bluebloods. Even so she smiled and acted grateful for her wonderful opportunity. Psh she hated shit like this when she was alive and she hated it now. So it was no surprise she had more of a bond with those that had actually worked hard to get where they were. Yes she was civil to the others but she did not go out of her way to visit them like she did Renji and the others.

Including Hitsugaya, who refused to acknowledge that they had an angry make out session oh well. What made it even more amusing was t that she was assigned to his company, she had a sneaking suspicion a certain blueblood had something to do with that; she owed him one no doubt that was part of his plan. Either way she was assigned to his company and made quick friends with Rangiku, even though she was a horrible drunk. They often took turns ganging up on Hitsugaya much to his horror.

It wasn't long before the playful banter between her and her Tachiou became much more serious. Something Rangiku knew and yet she was still shoving her Tachiou's face in her boobs! Yes she loved her but she loved her Tachiou more! She huffed as she placed her drink on the table and stalked over to them. She quickly grabbed her Tachiou's arm and dragged him off as he flailed about no doubt embarrassed by her outburst. Everyone was in the 'bar' to celebrate Kagome's death day.

Rangiku smirked and turned to Renji holding out her hand, "Told you I could get Kagome-chan so riled up she'd kidnap Tachiou!" Renji grumbled and dug around in his pockets for his wallet grumbling, "How'd you know she would?" She smirked, "When I first found them they were making out!" Renji gaped, "That's not fair!" She giggled as he slapped the money in her hands, "All's fair in love and gambling! One more round!"


	14. Uryū Ishida::

**Uryū Ishida**

* * *

**Theme: Your Mom**

* * *

Kagome huffed as she watched her boyfriend easily hit all of the targets fifty feet away, all of his arrows hitting the center. She glared at him when he turn to look at her a cocky smile on his face as he casually fixed his glasses.

"I hate you."

He smiled at her, "I know you do and I hate you to."

She snorted, "Your mom." He smiled at her mirth dancing in his eyes, "You know Kagome-Chan, that's not very mature. Besides that doesn't make much sense."

She turned away from him, hiding her smile, her arms crossed for dramatic effect, "Your mom doesn't make much sense, Uryū."

He sighed as he pulled her into his arms, her back resting against his chest. "Uh huh. Don't take it out on me that you suck at archery. You're supposed to the miko." She huffed, "Your mom."


	15. Byakuya Kuchiki:

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she stood in the elevator with one of her friends, he was grumbling about how much of a slave driver their boss was. "Renji…you really shouldn't be so harsh…"

Renji rolled his eyes, "You only say that because you like the guy, you always have." She blushed bright red and hit him, "Oh shut up! If I recall you liked his sister…you still do…"

She smirked as he huffed and looked away, "So? Least I had the courage to ask her out." She glared lightly at him, "Yeah and got shot down…" He glared right back, "I still asked her out." She nodded, "And you still got shot down…" They glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. It was a long running joke between to two of them.

Yes, he had asked Rukia out…when he was drunk…and half dressed. So of course she turned him down, which turned him into a quivering mass of gloom. Needless to say it was a very fun and amusing night. It always was when they went out drinking, he was not a good drunk but he wasn't the worst oh no that spot belonged to their blonde busty friend. She shivered lightly at the thought of her, she was a wild one. She shook her head as she let herself get lost in her memories.

She had gone to school with him and their 'evil' boss, who had graduated three years before them. It was amazing what a three year difference could do. In those three years he had become the leader of his family's corporation. Renji had become the head of his security department, and she had become his personal secretary.

She blinked as the elevator doors opened and he grinned at her, "Well I'll see you later Kags. I gotta go get yelled at by the dragon lady." She giggled and waved to him, he was digging his own gave. She blinked as her boss entered the elevator seconds later. "Oh, Sir." She bowed to him and moved over so he could enter. He nodded at her lightly and leaned over to push the button of his desired floor, his arm brushing hers.

"Kagome-san." She smiled at him as they stood there, she blinked when he reached over to grab her hand, she blushed and let her fingers curl around his. The reason she never asked him out was because he asked her out. He had done so after she had applied for the job of his secretary, he mentioned that he wanted to ask her when they were still in school but could not. He also mentioned that they would have to keep it between them because as the son of a prestigious family he was engaged to woman of high status.

That was not to say she was his mistress, oh no, he was working on finding a way out of the engagement. He just didn't want her reputation to ruined by the press if, no, when things went downhill. His fiancé's family would not take the news well, she knew if they found out it was her, his secretary, the scandals would be never ending.

She lightly shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled to his side his arms wrapping around her lightly. She was fine with how things were, but she couldn't help but to eagerly await the day they could make their love known, make it official.

She blushed as he smiled down at her, and turned her to face him, giving her a light kiss . "I love you." She blushed more, he was not one for expressing his love but when he did it made her feel like a school girl all over again. "I love you to." She sighed sadly as he loosened his grip on her and stepped away. She smiled at him and moved to stand next to him just as the elevator doors opened.


End file.
